User blog:PixelSith64/Queen Sacrifice
The episodes seem to be getting more coherent, balancing giving answers and adding new questions. Bryce & Keiko Keiko is looking for Bryce, going to the same restaurant every day in the hopes of seeing him. She gets a job with a group of men and is employeed as a mechanic. Meanwhile, Bryce is going through chemo, alongside Nicole. They decide to go out for dinner some place that night. They go out and stop at the restaurant where Keiko and her employer are currently eating and talking at. Bryce kisses Nicole, confusing her. "You're kissing me while thinking of another woman" she says to him. He apologizes and offers to buy her a burger. As they leave, it's revealed they were at the window where Keiko and her employer were at talking and laughing. She turns at the window after they leave and turns back to him. The next day, a police unit comes into the shop, arresting them for working with no I9. They put them into a police ice cruiser and drive away. Bryce sees it drive by while leaving a message for Nicole, initially apologizing for the kiss and then saying "Actually... I'm not sorry." Mark Mark talks with Olivia outside their house as he's leaving to go to stay with Stan Wedeck for awhile. Charlie asks him how long he'll be gone "A little while". "How long is a little while?" she asks. "You lost your old friendship bracelet..." she says as she puts a new one around his wrist. The videotape from the end of the last episode has more to it. Dyson Frost says that he's had hundreds of Flashforwards in it, finishing by saying the next move is Mark's. Mark and Demetri find the name of a man that Dyson Frost. The moves that he did in the game, including something called a "queen sacrifice". They get a phone number out of the seconds in between his moves and the number of moves in the game. They call the cell phone number, and Mark leaves a message "Dyson Frost, Agent Benford. Your move." Marshall talks with Mark, and he starts to investigate everyone that has access to the task force room after a bug is found under the "M" key. Janis tips them off to Marcy. They look through surveillance tapes and discover that everytime she puts sugar in her coffee, that was a major day. Somalia, Pigeon, the day Janis was shot. She catches on and shoots several agents on her way out to escape. She gets on a motorcycle, but Janis shoots the motorcycle driver. Marcy and Janis fight for a minute, but Janis overpowers her, earning Mark's trust in the process. Mark gets a call from Dyson Frost, congratulating him on discovering the mole. He says that now that the mole is gone, he'll be in touch. Simon and Janis are walking out to a car in the parking lot, and as they talk, she hints that she knows that he murdered Flosso. "That CPR was pretty brutal... That could have been the cause of death..." Simon discovers that she's a second mole. Questions answered and questions asked. Some theories: My original theory about the mole was that Marshall Vogel was not the mole, and was working under orders from someone higher up than he was and that there might be a mole in the agency. This changed from my original theory that he was the mole and would try and turn Mark against everyone. Infact, as the episode went through I caught myself saying several times "I see. He's trying to get Mark to suspect everyone else and deflect suspicion from himself". Whether he's a mole for someone else too remains to be seen, but he could just be working on orders from a higher position. Even I was doubting myself at the same time though. "It's never that simple..." and gave myself several examples of things we assumed but were wrong about. So I don't even know anymore. I don't think Janis was lying about her Flashforward, and that she really does want to have the baby as she saw in her Flashforward. The people that shot Janis weren't with the same people she's with, but with someone else. Frost maybe? "Let no man put asunder" - I did a Google search for this, and the first result was "What God has put together let no man put asunder." This seems to mean marriage (Holy matriomony), although it could have a double meaning as queen sacrifice did. I'm predicting some more marriage trouble, but between Zoey and Demetri (The preview for the next episode seems to show that the next episode revolves around him and Zoey). Questions: Who are Marcy and Janis working for? When will Frost get in touch again? How are Demetri and Frost connected, other then supposedly dying on the same day? Is Marshall working for someone? On a different note, I found a really nice article series on FlashForward episodes that highlight all the main points in greater detail than I do. http://entertainment.gather.com/viewArticle.action?articleId=281474978161572 That's the one for Queen Sacrifice and I was able to catch up on several things I missed. The episodes are getting better, after Revelation Zero, which I thought was a little disappointing, but still good. Hopefully it'll survive to a second season, as I want to see what happens after April 29th. Category:Blog posts